


I got you on my radar.

by skyblue993



Series: Whether you like it or not, It ain't gonna stop [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Married Jonnor, Porn With Plot, office life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Jude thinks on a way to spice up their sex life as a married couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot belongs to: "Whether you like it or not, It ain't gonna stop."
> 
> I don't think it can be read as stand-alone, although it's entirely smut so.. give it a try xD

When I first met Connor Stevens I’ve never considered in the off chance that I was ever going to become Jude Jacob Stevens, yet, I am.

We’ve just recently got married and everything is beyond perfection. Nothing to complain about that department cause waking up next to an Adonis is just the perfect way to start a brand new day and fall sleep into his arms is the perfect way to end a day.

The thing is.. sex. It’s still absolutely mind blowing, Connor will never disappoint me on that. I just know it.

It has, though, lost a bit of the pepper that brought us together in the first place replaced by a soft, vanilla love-making that, don't get me wrong it's the sweetest thing in the world and it makes me come untouched like you wouldn't believe, but once, Connor used to fuck me like he just couldn’t help himself but take me apart angrily and mercilessly every single time.

We’ve had sex on his desk, that first time. for God Sake. You get my point, right?

Now that the thrilling excitement of being caught is gone, I can’t say that I don’t miss the way I could feel him for days, whenever I sat down on my desk chair, still inside of me.

That’s why I’m on my way to the elevator that will lead me to my husband’s office, on a lazy Monday morning. Alicia, the new receptionist, gives me a soft nod of her head as he sees me walk past her desk like someone that acts like he owns the world.

The look of pleasant surprise on my husband’s face makes me all giddy. I stride towards his desk without uttering a word.

“Hello, Mr.Stevens.” He’s about to greet me with his usual charming voice but then his eyes get darker, his lips parting in disregard when I throw my jacket on the floor along with my shoes and I just leave them pooled there, like I know he'd send him into rage.

Connor has become a neatness freak about pretty much everything revolving around his world.

He watches me with blazing eyes, a look of disapproval as I step around his majestic desk.  
I give a look of absolute nonchalance as I take a little jump on it, sitting me right there, next to his laptop.

He looks at me with wide eyes, breathing sharply through his nose as to maintain his temper. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

He makes me laugh and I don’t hesitate to hide the chortles escaping my lips. He glares at me even harder although there’s clearly confusion in the mixer of emotions flashing across his face, right now.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stevens,” I tell him with naive tone filling my voice as he finally seems to realize what my intentions are.  
I lift my foot up to his crotch and I find myself getting hard at the way Connor shifts uncomfortably on his desk chair.  
I see him gulp thickly as my foot starts deliberately running up and down his growing bulge.

“Jude..”

His voice sounds absolutely broken and sends waves of burning heat right through me. The air is thick with tension above us and I have the intention to take advantage of every single second of this.

I can’t hold back the smirk growing across my face as I pull off my sweater, throwing it from over my shoulders. I notice how His hooded eyes follow every one of my movements. For example, he follows the trail of my indument flying through the room and landing on some random point on the floor.

“You’ve been misconducting, Jac-- of fuck.”

His words get cut off by my foot pressing on his erection. He breathes hard through his nose, almost as to hold himself back from jumping my bones.

Too bad, it's exactly what I'm aiming for.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stevens..” I tell him with innocent voice. “I promise that I’ll behave in the immediate future..”

He gives a soft moan of pleasure, almost immediately followed by my own when he roughly grabs my foot and presses it on his impressive bulge.

“Do you like that, Mr. Stevens?”

“Have you come here to be a fucking cock-tease?” His voice breaks off on a moan when I push myself off the desk, kneeling down across from him. I run my hand over his bulge just because I need to feel how hard he’s gotten after the meticulous ministration I’ve been given him.

“Today’s your day off.” He reminds me, throwing his head backward when I pull down the zip of his black pants. “W-what brings you here?”

I could easily tell him how awful it has been to wake up alone after ten days of waking up next to his naked body in the middle of the Ocean ,traveling to breathtaking places on board of my husband’s (and I guess, Mine.) yacht. I could share with him the boredom that went through me as I made breakfast and ate that completely alone in our kitchen. But it would go against the point of this roleplay, isn’t it?

“I needed to be fucked.”

“Fuck.”

I like the way Connor squirm on his chair, desperation flashing across his eyes as my hand keeps roaming over his ample erection.

“I woke up alone and horny,” I tell him with a moan before pulling down his pants, now pooled around his ankles. “I needed someone to take care of my needs so I thought, why not going and get it, myself?”

Connor smirks as he runs his hand through my hair, pulling at the strands with furious desperation when I envelop his cock in my mouth.

Connor likes it when I twirl my tongue around the head before taking the whole length into his mouth, he also likes when I gag on it, makes it feel proud of his hard, big cock slamming in and out my mouth.

“So good, Jude.” He tells me with a reverent tone in his voice. I’m holding the base of his dick with my hand and fiddling with my belt with the other one. His eyes snap open at the wrecked sound coming from my throat. He looks down at me with half-lidded eyes, “Don’t touch yourself.”

My hand falls down my pants at the authority dripping off his lips. My boss doesn’t allow me to touch myself and I’ll diligently follow his orders. I’m about to wrap my mouth around the head of his cock when he grabs me quite abruptly by my shoulders, pulling me up and into his lap. I give a soft moan, quickly muffled by his hot mouth pressing against my own. He cages me into his arms with one of his arms while his other hand pulls me by the back of his neck against his hungry mouth.

“You want to be fucked like this? Like the first time?”

I nod my head, suddenly unable to form words. He stands up with my legs wrapped around his torso and makes me sit on the desk, where I’ve been previously teasing him to death.

He pulls down my pants while a proud smirk creeps over his supple lips at the sight of the hard outline of my erection pressed against the soft cotton of my boxer briefs.

This.

The roughness. The inevitability of the consequences. The sexual tension, Is finally back and fuck... I missed every bits of this.

My hands cup the round cheeks of his ass as he licks down my neck, leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses on his way down to my chest and stomach.

He gives a deep intake of breath just above my bellybutton as he tells me with a tone that doesn't allow objections to “Turn around.”

I do what he says. I'll always follow his orders.

I meet the cold surface of his desk with my stomach as I shiver in anticipation of what comes next. I hear the sound of a cap opening and then the familiar sensation of cold running over my hole.

I can’t help the loud whine of dissatisfaction leaving my lips as my husband teases me until I’m a writhing bundle of tension under his touch.

“Do it. Please. Do it.”

“Not so eager to play anymore, Jacob?”

He’s smirking. The asshole is amused by all of this. I can feel it in his voice.

“Asshole.”

He makes a disappointed sound, the asshole is probably shaking his head as he tells me. “That’s not the most appropriate way to talk to your boss. You deserve a punishment.”

I bite back a moan when he slips two fingers inside of me. “Are you gonna spank me?"

My gorgeous husband laughs. The ethereal sound fills the air of the room. “I got a better idea.”

Turns out the better idea my husband has been thinking of is quite endearing.. at least until my whole body, strung out with pleasure, starts to ache.

“C-Connor. Jesus. I..I need to move.”

He doesn’t listen to my pleas as I predicted. He keeps thrusting into my tight body until I’m a trembling mess on this fucking desk.  
My hands are tied behind my back with a silk lace and I’m completely at his mercy like I've ever been and as he reminds me in between one thrust and the following one. "You're so perfect, Jude. Mine. You'll always be mine."

“Yeah.. yeah, baby. Yours."

“You like to be fucked on this desk, don’t you? That’s why you came here after all, isn't it? To reminisce the old times, right?”

“Yeah.” I pants against the surface trying, to the best of my possibilities, to meet his thrusts but it’s almost impossible. “I missed this.”

“For the love of -- yeah baby, me too..”

 

He drives me to the orgasm with few slow measured thrusts into my ass, his hand comes to wrap around my waist right afterward, pulling me against his sweaty yet perfect chest.

It's hard to utter words out, at this moment, especially since we're both trying to catch our breaths.

He's still breathing heavily against my back when he says. "You'll be the death of me.."

"Ditto," I tell him with a smile in my voice that makes him hum in contentness against the damp skin of my back.

He cleans us both with some napkins he keeps into his drawer and then he comes to stand between my parted legs, wrapping his arms around me.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I didn't think you'd miss the way we had rough and kind of meaningless sex" Connor admits in my ear before pressing a gentle kiss to my temple.

"I do. I.. I love the way we make love but.. you know.. you gotta spice that up somehow. It was kind of hot whenever you manoeuvred me during sex, when you pushed me on my knees or you'd take me against the wall. I.. I miss that."

He gives a wounded sound at my sincere words that make me raise an eyebrow in confusion. He gives a quick look to his dick and to my surprise, but not really, it's completely erect again.

I decide to try my luck. "So.. round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always :)
> 
> I'm on twitter: En_Sky9
> 
> Tumblr: skyblue993


End file.
